Graham Chapman
Graham Chapman (1941 - 1989) Film Deaths *''And Now for Something Completely Different'' (1971) (1) [Mr. Apricot, correction, Harrison]: Shot in the chest by John Cleese when Graham rushes at John with a banana during a self-defense class. (2) [Indignant Letter-Writer]: Falls to his death from a window after writing a letter complaining about the sketch; we only see his hands and hear his voice-over as he writes the letter, followed by a shot of an obvious dummy falling to the ground. (3) [Oliver St. John-Mollusk]: Accidentally runs himself over with a car during the Upper-Class Twit of the Year Competition. *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' (1975) [Hiccoughing Guard]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword by John Cleese when John bursts into Terry Jones' room in Swamp Castle. ("King Arthur" and Graham's other characters survive the movie.) (Thanks to Katherine and Tommy) *''The Odd Job'' (1978) [Arthur Harris]: Falls to his death, along with Diana Quick, after they lean on a balcony railing that David Jason had sabotaged; the movie ends with Diana and Graham embracing in mid-air as they fall in slow-motion. *''Monty Python's Life of Brian'' (1979) [Brian of Nazareth]: Executed by crucifixion; the movie ends with Graham and the other prisoners singing and awaiting death. (Thanks to Katherine and Tommy) *''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' (1983): (1) [General]: Disintegrated/explodes when the hand of God strikes him down, after he declares "May God strike me down." (2) [Arthur Jarrett]: Falls to his death from a cliff (landing in a ready-made grave) while being chased by a group of topless women (after Graham is allowed to choose the method of his execution). (3) [Geoffrey]: Dies of food poisoning (along with all his dinner guests) from Eric Idle's spoiled salmon mousse; they all collapse when the Grim Reaper (John Cleese) comes to collect them, and their spirits then leave their bodies and follow John to Heaven. (Thanks to Katherine and Tommy) *''Yellowbeard'' (1983) [Yellowbeard]: Accidentally stabbed by his son (Martin Hewitt) when he embraces him on the beach while Martin is holding a dagger; he later reappears with the explanation that "We Yellowbeards are never more dangerous than when we're dead." (Thanks to Anton and Tommy) TV Deaths *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 1, Whither Canada? (1969)'' (1) Bruce Foster of Guildford: Dies of a sudden heart attack while sitting in his living room and reading the newspaper. (2) Inspector: Laughs himself to death while retrieving the world's funniest joke from Michael Palin's house; we see him collapse after staggering out into the garden. (3) Gestapo Officer: Laughs himself to death after taking dictation while Michael Palin recites the world's funniest joke in German; he staggers out into the hall laughing, then we hear him fall. (Note: The Pythons played multiple roles in each episode; I will only be listing the specific characters that die.) * ''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 4, Owl-Stretching Time (1969) Apricot, correction, Harrison: Shot in the chest by John Cleese when Graham rushes at John with a banana in a self-defense class. * 'Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 6, The BBC Entry for the Zinc Stoat of Budapest (1969)':'' (1) Neighbor: Stabbed in the stomach when Terry Jones throws a spear at him, while Michael Palin walks by without noticing. (2) at Bus Stop: Hit on the head by the Frankenstein monster (John Cleese) while standing in line at a bus stop, again unnoticed by Michael. * Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 9, The Ant: An Introduction (1969) [Victor]: Shot in the chest by John Cleese after Graham orders all the uninvited guests to leave. * Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 11, The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra Goes to the Bathroom (1969): (1) [Undertaker]: Killed in a car crash (off-camera) while racing his hearse against Terry Jones; we only hear the crash, followed by a shot of several other undertakers celebrating. (2) Undertaker: Dies of exhaustion while carrying a heavy coffin with Terry Jones; Terry then places his body in the coffin and carries it by himself. * Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 12, The Naked Ant (1970) [Oliver St. John-Mollusk]: Accidentally runs himself over with a car during the Upper-Class Twit of the Year Competition; his body is shown underneath the car's front wheels afterwards. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 13, Intermission'' (1970) [Marcel Marceau]: Crushed to death by a 16-ton weight. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 15, The Spanish Inquisition'' (1970): (1) [Reg]: Head sawn off by BBC men so John Cleese can use it in a sketch. (2) [Julius Ceaser]: Stabbed to death by several conspirators on the steps of the Senate; he signals "Et tu, Brute" by flashing an Aldis lamp before he dies. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 17, The Buzz Aldrin Show'' (1970): (1) [The Reverend Grundy]: Killed in an explosion when his pulpit blows up after he announces the text of his sermon, just as Terry Jones arrives too late to warn him. (2) [Vicar]: Shot by a cannon (off-camera) that emerges from an open grave during a funeral service; we hear the shot after the camera pans away. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 18, Live from the Grill-o-Mat'' (1970) [Butler]: Crushed to death when the ceiling falls on him as he confronts Eric Idle about all the other accidental deaths. Gallery Grahamchapman.jpg| Graham Chapman in Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 1, Whither Canada? Chapman, Graham Chapman, Graham Chapman, Graham Chapman, Graham Chapman, Graham Chapman, Graham Chapman, Graham Chapman, Graham Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by exhaustion Category:Gay actors Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Monty Python cast members Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by cannon Category:Killed by Same Performer